Light and l as teenagers
by JellyMcweevil
Summary: Inspired by GenoVera's story, I created a Death Note without a Death Note!


A Take on Death Note – Light and L as teenagers  
Light stopped pacing his room, and turned to face L. "Are we really just gonna sit in here all night?"  
L was sat in his usual strange way, his huge black eyes faraway, lost in thought. He was nibbling his thumb, as he usually did while concentrating.  
"There's a 78% chance that it's a bad idea to leave now, under the circumstances" L concluded.  
Light wasn't taking that for an answer. "And what about the other 25%? We need to get out of here. I don't even know why we're in here!"  
L continued in his monotonous voice. "You're grounded, Light".  
Light smiled. "Correction, we're grounded"  
L shifted, uncomfortable. It was his first time being grounded. But he didn't really see this as a punishment. He liked it in Lights room, with the company of Light. They should at very least separated the boys.  
"Come on, L. We can sneak past that snobby old baby sitter" Light enthused.  
L stared at him. "She is an older adult for younger adult supervision. She's hardly a baby sitter, why would anyone pay someone to sit on babies?"  
Light threw him his biggest most dazzling smile. "See"  
L sighed. "Alright Light-kun. If it is what you wish"  
"Great. But there's something we need to do before we go"  
"Plan tactics" L guessed.  
Light laughed at his friends' innocence.  
"No way. We don't need to plan sneakiness. We're gonna need to look a little better if we're on a bad boy escape"  
L didn't like the idea of being a 'bad boy'. But the wilder, teenager side of him, which was rarely present, cheered him on.  
When the boys emerged to the hallway, they looked nothing like the perfect Light Yagami, and shy Ryuuzaki.  
L was dressed in a baggy midnight blue shirt with the top button undone (he would only allow 1 to be left undone. It was enough. It is still L), grey tux and deep blue jeans. Even L's innocence had dissolved with the look of utter rebellion; hair gelled to a new, even more chaotic style. The dark clothes really showed off the contrast paleness of his skin, making him look even more edgy.  
Light was as equally bad ass looking, if a little more. His shirt was a deep, blood red, almost burgundy. Both top buttons were undone, revealing a slight hint of his abs. He wore a black leather jacket, close to his skin and black jeans.  
The two lads looked each other up and down. "Wow, L, you don't look so much like L!" Light said, stunned.  
It left a shy hint of a smirk on L's lips. "And Light looks as if all light has been sucked out of him" L countered.  
Light laughed darkly. "We ready then?"  
He didn't need an answer.  
They sneaked past the 'older adult supervisor' easily since she'd fallen asleep, and slipped outside.  
The sky was already dark, adding to the effect. It was crisp and cool outside, the perfect weather for the event about to take place. "what now light-kun?" L asked, his intelligence creeping back momentarily. Light took a breath. "Now we think tactics. Our parents won't come back until tomorrow, so we have all night really. Unless the traffic lifts, and they get home early, in which case it would be about 1:00am. But that's still plenty of time, and it's highly probable that it won't happen".  
Light, who was lost in thought, hadn't noticed L doing some thinking himself, so it surprised him when he spoke. "We have a 6% chance that it will happen. Tokyo's traffic levels have combusted most recently to an exaggerated amount. But Light-kun, it's plenty of time to do what?"  
The devilish smirk and dangerous look in Lights eyes told L that he really didn't want to know.  
"Anything we god damn like, and I have a few ideas"

The club bouncer had a stern face which wrinkled in a discomforting way when he frowned. Light and L were stood outside the club, waiting to be let in at 10pm. It was unbelievable how large the queue was, and most (including Light and L) were under age.

L started shuffling and looking uncomfortable. He kept looking at Light and then down at his feet. At first, Light couldn't figure out what was bugging him. But when he looked down at his feet, they were covered in shoes.

L never wore shoes.

Light sighed and said to his friend "when were inside, you can take them off, no one will notice then". L's face then lit up, until they came face to face with the bouncer.


End file.
